Generala
by Amelie Akiyama
Summary: La generala puede ser una buena forma de pasar el rato un domingo lluvioso. Sin embargo, a veces sus resultados pueden ser no tan convincentes.


**Generala**

- Te falta el cinco, Rika.

- ¡Cinco, cinco, cinco, vamos!- exclamó la pelirroja sacudiendo ansiosamente los dados antes de dejarlos rodar azarosamente sobre la mesa de juego.

- Ni te inquietes, no me ganarás…- musitó tranquilo Ryo, viéndola con sorna.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Diez al cinco! ¡Odio la generala!

- Generala es precisamente lo que voy a sacar a continuación…

- No, Yuri, espera, no anotes… mejor apúntame uno al uno…- pidió la joven luego de meditar unos instantes.

- ¡No vale!- protestó Ryo – Ya habías confirmado. No puede borrar para apuntarte otra cosa. Me opongo.

- ¡No seas malo, Akiyama! ¡Si recién empezó el partido…!

Y claro. Ya estaban un poquito grandes para continuar con los juegos de cartas. Sin embargo, los duelos entre esa parejita de jóvenes competitivos de alguna forma u otra debían continuar. Al descubrir que ambos conocían el popular juego de dados, decidieron canalizar por medio del mismo esas fuerzas extrañas que surgen en la adolescencia, capaces de hacerlos cometer miles de locuras.

En eso estaban en aquella tarde lluviosa, en la que no había sido vana la alerta meteorológica. Habían decidido reunirse en el departamento de Ryo a divertirse y pasar sanamente el domingo.

- Vino a buscarme mi padre, muchachos. Con Ramón, en el micro de la panadería. Nos vemos mañana…

- Nos vemos, Tákato. Que andes bien…- musitó Yuri, viendo a su amigo alejarse, sin perder de vista los movimientos de los "timberos", en aras de evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto o trampa.

- Yuri, anótame veinticuatro…- pidió el moreno, leyendo la expresión de disgusto reflejada en los ojos de Rika.

- Veinticuatro…- musitó la pelirroja – Veinticuatro son las patadas que te voy a dar si me ganas…- aseveró, mientras arrojaba los dados con bronca sobre la mesa.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… tres, tres, tres, tres y cinco…- leyó Ryo viendo los dados – Si no sacas la generala tendrás que acostarte conmigo…

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una amenaza? Es obvio que voy a sacarla. Mira esto – agregó la joven, lanzando el único dado que debía jugar.

- Dos… no tuviste suerte, Rika. Va de nuevo…- añadió Yuri ansiosa, haciendo círculos en el papel donde anotaba.

- No vas a tener suerte…- opinó Ryo, ante una excitada Rika, que ya tenía las mejillas coloradas por los nervios.

- ¡Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!- gritó la pelirroja emocionada, saltando de alegría, abrazando a Yuri que se abalanzó sobre ella para felicitarla.

- Mierda… pero no tendrás esa suerte durante todo el juego…

- No creas, Akiyama… esto empezó bien, y terminará mejor…- dijo ella, observando los dados que el muchacho lanzara.

- Esa escalera es la que te voy a hacer subir para que subas a mi cama…

- Cállate Akiyama… Treinta y cinco, Yuri…, anótale- pidió la joven mientras lanzaba los dados.

- Haber…, tres, tres, dos, dos, cinco… ¿tengo full, Yuri?

- Aún no…

- Anota, Yuri, cuarenta y tres…- pidió la pelirroja, luego de obtener el anhelado tres en la siguiente tirada.

- Cuarenta y tres… - repitió Ryo con una sonrisa traviesa – Cuarenta y tres son los gemidos que te voy a hacer dar antes de…

- Basta, Akiyama…, tira ya los dados. ¿Anotaste ya, Yuri?

- Sí, Rika. Anda, Ryo. Tira.

- Pronto… ¿qué me falta? ¿El póquer lo tengo?

- No…

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó la pelirroja luego de la tercera tirada que le dio al joven la jugada que pretendía.

- Póquer de cuatro… cincuenta y cuatro…, exactamente la cantidad de pasos que dará Rika para llegar a mi cama dentro de un par de horas.

- Estás soñando…

- Anda, Rika. No te distraigas y tira de una vez…- reprochó Yuri, viendo a la joven.

- Va, va… ¿la escalera la tengo? – inquirió la pelirroja luego de meditar ante el resultado que le ofrecían los dados.

- No la necesitas…- dijo Ryo, aunque sin poder completar la frase, puesto que Rika le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- No, aún no. Tira.

La joven lanzó nuevamente los dos dados que necesitaba para que su jugada fuera exitosa.

- Puto azar…- murmuró con disgusto, al haber fallado en ambas oportunidades.

- ¿Qué te anoto?

- No lo sé… cualquier cosa que me anotes será una porquería…

- ¿Doce al seis? – propuso la morena, rascándose la frente.

- Es muy poco… Ryo anotó veinticuatro…

- ¿Ocho al cuatro?

- De acuerdo… ocho… aunque no me guste mucho la idea.

- Ocho, ocho…- canturreó Ryo, viendo a la pelirroja son sonrisa irónica mientras agitaba los dados.

- Ya basta, no te atrevas a decir nada. Tira los dados de una vez.

- De acuerdo… ¡Pah! –

El resultado obtenido hizo a Ryo desplomarse de la emoción. Entre tanto, las jóvenes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Henry se incorporó asustado ante el descalabro que significaba la ausencia de gritos, protestas y del ruido molesto de los dados a medida que eran agitados.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – gritó el hijo de Tao aterrado ante las expresiones de conmoción de sus amigas.

- ¡Generala servida de seis!- gritó Ryo desde el suelo - ¡Mi gloria, mi triunfo! ¡Con esto sí que no me gana nadie! ¡Setenta y un puntos!

- Ya, calla, no babosees…- musitó Rika indignada, recogiendo los puñeteros dados para introducirlos dentro del vaso, agitarlos y volverlos a lanzar.

- ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, linda? Ya tienes el uno, el cuatro y el full…

- Tiro de nuevo.

- ¡Bien! ¿Tengo el seis?

- No, juégatelo – animó Yuri con ansiedad.

- ¡Veinticuatro!- exclamó Rika con una sonrisa.

- Veinticuatro veces te voy a…

- Basta Akiyama. Tira ya.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Tengo póker?

- Sí… de lo importante te queda el full… Ah… Rika… te anoté póker de seis. No veinticuatro…

- Está bien…

- Cuarenta y uno…- informó Ryo, señalando sus dados.

- Espera…- murmuró Rika prestando atención a la mesa - ¡Hiciste trampa!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Si no estás atenta embrómate!

- ¡Exijo que repita la jugada! – gritó Rika, dirigiéndose a Yuri.

- Rika… yo lo vi. No hizo trampa…

- ¡Yuri! ¡Qué injusta eres!- se quejó la pelirroja ofuscándose.

- Tira los dados, Rika, por favor. No te voy a arruinar precisamente a ti. Anda.

Rika obedeció.

- ¡Escalera servida!- exclamó la muchacha.

- Treinta y cinco. Te felicito, Rika. Tiro yo…- añadió el joven, lanzando los dados sobre la mesa - ¿Qué me falta?

- Todos los números excepto el seis – informó Yuri, recorriendo la hoja donde apuntaba los distintos puntajes.

- Entonces será muy fácil... dos unos…

El moreno repitió la tirada dos veces, pero no consiguió ningún otro uno.

- Dos al uno…- musitó Yuri, anotando el número en la casilla correspondiente- Vamos, Rika…

- El tres no lo tengo… ¿cierto?

- No…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Doce!

- ¡Bien, Rika!

- Doce…, doce…, doce veces me vas a decir que me amas antes de caer rendida entre mis brazos hoy, muñeca…

- Silencio, Akiyama, tú sólo tira.

- Espera, Rika. No hemos decidido algo muy importante…- dijo el moreno, clavándole los ojos azules a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Los castigos para el perdedor… ¡bah! Las prendas para el que pierda, debí decir.

- Bueno… es cierto… tienes razón… Si yo gano, tú deberás…- la pelirroja quedó pensativa.

- No seas cruel…- pidió el muchacho con expresión de niño desgraciado en su bello rostro.

- Soy muy mala – aclaró la joven con una sonrisa – Deberás… vestirte de mujer y salir a la calle…

- ¿Debajo del temporal? ¡Estás loca, Rika Nonaka!

- Es cierto, Rika. Tiene que ser algo menos peligroso…- intervino Yuri con seriedad.

- De acuerdo- susurró algo molesta la aludida – Si pierdes… tienes que dejar de tocarme la cola todo el tiempo y no me hablarás durante una semana.

- ¡Me opongo! ¡Eso es tortura! – gritó el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

- Es la prenda. Si no aceptaste la primera, debes aceptar ésta.

- ¡Además no soy yo el que te toca la cola, si bien es algo que no puedo negar que me gustaría!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Sí que eres tú! – rebatió la joven, irguiéndose frente a Ryo con bronca.

- ¡Basta, ya! Dejen de actuar como niños – intervino la centrada Yuri – Ryo, si pierdes dejarás de tocarle la cola y no le dirigirás la palabra por una semana.

- Yuri…

- O de lo contrario, saldrás a la calle en medio del temporal vestido de mujer.

- De acuerdo… si pierdo no le tocaré más la cola ni le hablaré por una semana…

- ¡Eso, eso, eso! – gritó la pelirroja feliz, lanzándose inexplicablemente a los brazos del chico, quien no pudo evitar la tentación de apoyar sus manos sobre las prominentes nalgas de la joven.

- ¡Akiyama!- reprochó, separándose bruscamente.

- Aún no he perdido…- dijo él, viendo a Yuri con inocencia.

- Tiene razón, Rika… - opinó la morena extendiendo sus manos – Ahora, Ryo, te toca a ti. ¿Qué debe hacer Rika si pierde?

La pelirroja cruzó los dedos, pues pensaba que era cantado lo que el joven diría.

- Pues… si Rika pierde… deberá… vaya, vaya – el joven comenzó a volar con la imaginación, y se lamió los labios a causa de sus pensamientos, por lo que las chicas imaginaron el tenor de los mismos.

- ¡Dilo ya, Akiyama!- exclamó la pelirroja, esperando lo peor.

- Si te gano quiero que… quiero que me beses, Rika.

- ¿Quieres que te bese? ¿Sólo eso? – inquirió la joven presa de un asombro que no pudo disimular.

- No quiero castigarte…- musitó él poniendo cara de desgraciado – Sé que mis insinuaciones y mis piropos te molestan…

- Ya. Déjate de sentimentalismos, Akiyama. Si pierdo te besaré. Pero sigamos jugando, pues aún no he perdido. Tira ya los dados.

- De acuerdo.

Luego de lanzar los dados tres veces, el joven tuvo que anotarse nueve al tres.

- Nueve son las prendas de vestir que tienes puestas y que te quitaré cuando te haga el amor…- dijo él, dejando pensativa a la joven, quien mientras jugaba contó secretamente la ropa que vestía, que curiosamente, llegaba a las nueve piezas exactamente, incluyendo las medias y la ropa interior.

- ¿Qué me falta, Yuri? – inquirió la pelirroja, pasando por alto el resultado de su conteo, así como el comentario del moreno que la miraba con gesto bastante impúdico.

- Dos, cinco, seis y pozo…

- Cinco, cinco… tiro otra vez…

- ¡Veinte al cinco! ¡Mierda! – gritó el moreno leyendo los dados luego de la tercera tirada – Tiro yo…

- ¿Qué le falta?

- Uno, cuatro, cinco y pozo…

- Doce al cuatro – musitó el moreno, restregándose las manos – Tira, princesa.

- ¡No me tocó nada! ¡Repito!

- Anda, Rika.

- Cuatro al dos, anota. Tira, Akiyama.

- ¡Tres al uno! ¡Tiro dos veces más y lleno el pozo!

- No podrás…- musitó con malicia la pelirroja.

- De verdad, no pude. Tres al uno. Tú tuviste uno al uno, Rika. Anota, Yuri, las tres maneras en que voy a…

- Basta, Akiyama. Tiro yo.

- No hablen tanto. ¿Qué te anoto?

- Veinte al cinco…

- Veinte son…

- ¡Basta, Ryo! Tira ya – reclamó Yuri, poniéndose ansiosa.

- ¡Cuatro cincos! ¡De seguro saco el pozo!

- No lo creo. Tira ya.

- ¡Mierda! – se quejó el muchacho – Veinte al cinco. Tira, Rika.

- Sí – respondió la joven agitando los dados – ¿Qué me falta, Yuri?

- Seis y pozo.

- ¡Doce al seis, basura! – gritó la pelirroja furiosa – Tira, Akiyama.

- Tres unos, un cuatro y un tres… me juego a sacar el pozo.

- No expliques tanto y tira – reprochó Rika, viendo los dados con preocupación.

- ¡Nada! ¡Mierda!

- Era lo que debía pasar…- añadió la joven viéndolo desafiante – Tiro yo…

- También te falta el pozo, Rika.

Luego de repetir dos veces más la tirada, la pelirroja no pudo concretar exitosamente la jugada.

- Mierda…

- Terminamos, muchachos. Sumo.

- De seguro gano yo…- murmuró el joven dirigiéndole a la pelirroja una mirada triunfal.

- No sueñes, Akiyama…

- ¿Y bien, Yuri? ¿Ya tiene que besarme? – inquirió Ryo, viendo con ansiedad a la chica.

- No…

- ¡¿Yo gané?! – exclamó la pelirroja con cara de felicidad.

- Tampoco…

- ¿Entonces?

- Fue un empate…

- ¡¿Empate?! – exclamaron incrédulos ambos jóvenes al unísono.

- Sí, así como lo oyen… fue un empate.

- Me niego a creerlo…- opuso Ryo – Mis puntajes en casi todas las jugadas fueron mayores. Dame el papel, Yuri. Sumaré yo.

- Lo siento pero tengo que irme. Mi padre me espera abajo. Acaba de mandarme un sms…

- Bueno… pero dame el papel…

- No, porque tengo anotado en él lo que tengo que comprar. ¡Confía en mí, Ryo! Ustedes empataron. Yo _jamás_ mentiría… y menos por una pavada como ésta. ¡Adiós, muchachos! ¡Nos vemos!

- Adiós, Yuri...- musitó la pelirroja sonriendo.

- Adiós…- murmuró Ryo con voz sombría.

Rika giró la cabeza hacia un costado. Sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Henry, acurrucado en el sillón, durmiendo profundamente.

- Vaya… Henry está muy dormido…- comentó en un susurro – Oye, creo que me marcho…

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Debajo de la lluvia?

- Sí… El agua no va a matarme…

- De acuerdo. Como quieras. Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Ryo presionó el botón que leía "PB". El trayecto fue silencioso y directo.

- Injustamente empatamos…- musitó el joven viendo a la pelirroja.

- ¿Injustamente? ¿Aún estás molesto por eso?

- Un poco…

- A veces suceden esas cosas…

- Yuri hizo mal la suma.

- Es probable – añadió ella tranquilamente.

- ¿"Es probable"? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- Bueno… es que… no quería perder…

- No puedo creerlo…- añadió Ryo en medio de un bufido.

- Ya no te quejes – pidió la pelirroja posando en él sus ojos claros – Ten…- continuó, dándole un suave beso sobre los labios.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió el incrédulo, lamiendo su boca para conservar el sabor de los labios de la pelirroja.

- Tu premio consuelo… Nos vemos, Akiyama…- añadió, saliendo debajo de la lluvia sin abrir el paraguas, dejando al muchacho atontado con su reacción.

"Vaya, vaya… nunca la entenderé", meditó, antes de ingresar al ascensor, luego de perder a la joven de vista.

* * *

Hola! He aquí una nueva entrega de mis cortos publicitarios, jaja! Espero sea de su agrado. La idea me surgió hace un par de semanas, un sábado lluvioso, por la tarde, luego de haber perdido con mi padre un partido de Generala. Lean, comenten, y nos vemos prontito. Saludos. Amélie.


End file.
